Crest of Black
by xokristinathewriterox
Summary: What if a new girl came to town who just happened to know Jacob Black? What if something changed the way everyone in Forks lived? Read and find out! STORY OVER! Sequel contest open!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! Kristina here with yet another story! This one is about the lovely Twilight Saga. Mr. Jacob Black is the main interest in this story so all you Team Edwards..Either you read the story and be nice or LEAVE! Lol. Anyways, I own nothing but the plot and my original characters! YOU KNOW THE DRILL PEOPLE! Lol Bye guys! 3**

Everyone knows that life is hard when you move but life is harder when you move in the middle of your sophomore year to some rinky-dink town in Washington named after a freaking utensil. I should know, I'm Sophia Riley and I'm being forced by my lame mother to move to La Push Indian reservation in Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental United States.

It all started when my mom, Emma Crest - mom and dad split up 4 years ago, she changed her name back and I kept mine- got a call from Carlisle Cullen offering her a job in the hospital in No Man's Land, Washington. You see my mom is a doctor and recently she has been out of work because of setbacks in our local hospital. She has been sending out applications everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE. Apparently her application got into the hands of that Cullen guy, who gives me the creeps, and he gave her the job she has been looking for. Yay. (Sarcasm implied)

As you can tell I'm less than thrilled about the whole idea. I mean wouldn't you be upset if you were moving from Perfect Manhattan, New York to ugly and small Forks? (Waits for reply) That's what I thought!

You know what; I forgot to tell you about myself. Well as I've already said I'm Sophia Riley and I'm sixteen years old growing up in New York City, the city that never sleeps. I am..well was a sophomore at LaGuardia Arts, yes, THE LaGuardia Arts High School that so many would kill to get in. Yet another reason why I hate my mother. She is making me drop out of my dream school and forget my future in NYC to come live with her in that place (I'm not even going to say its name) I have always wanted to perform on those Broadway stages and feel the joy that is entertaining, but now my dreams are shattered. Stupid Cullen, if i ever meet you your so dead.

I've always been told I was graced with natural beauty, I guess it was all in the gene pool. My mother being from a Native American Tribe called the Quileutes had long flowing raven black hair, deep brown eyes and very high cheekbones. I luckily got the tan skin and cheekbones from her. Then on my dad being both Irish and German had blue-green eyes, freckles and blonde hair. I got the blonde hair from him and also my icy blue eyes from his German background. I'm not extremely tall, I think I'm about five foot seven inches or something and I'm built athletic like even though I've have never played a real sport a day in my life. You can say I'm kind of a klutz -gets glares from her mom and best friend- OK! Maybe a big klutz, jeez.

Well now that you know me better I think I can continue with my story on how I ended up in the Indian Reservation, La Push, in small town, Washington with my mom and my best friend since forever Abigail Kirkland. Well when my mom told me about the move I decided I would have a condition to moving with her and leaving my life in New York behind. It was that I was allowed to bring Abigail along with me. After hours of arguing and phone calls, Abigail's parents and my mom agreed and we were getting ready to start packing and I don't think I need to tell you the rest of what happened.

Finally, you are caught up with my life! Now it's time for the real story to start, the one how I met a boy who would change my life forever; the boy named Jacob Black.


	2. New is goodNOT!

**Yo! Chapter 1 finally! Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Jacob will be coming soon! 5 reviews and I will update! Love you all! 3 Kristina**

After a five and a half hour plane ride from John F. Kennedy International Airport to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport we, as in my mom, Abigail and I, were in our new Ford Edge heading to La Push and surprise! It's raining like cats and dogs. I stare out the window into the bleak forests that surround our car wishing these trees were the tall building of the concrete jungle that is New York City. Sadly God seems to hate me and he decides not to grant my wish. The stereo is exploding with the sounds of Across the Universe's "With a little help from my friends." Both Abigail and I are taking in what maybe our home for the rest of our lives. Why must you torture me God?

Driving for what seemed to be hours all I could think about was how much I missed New York and how I was going to be stuck in this dead end town for the rest of my life. My thinking came to an end as we zoomed past the sign welcoming us to Forks, Washington. Population of this stupid little town was only 3,125 people. Not to forcibly quote Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen but "I feel like a flamingo in a flock of pigeons." When the car finally stopped I realized that we were not in La Push like we were supposed to be.

"Mom," I called over to her, "Why aren't we in La Push?"

"Sophie, honey, I have to talk with Dr. Cullen about my hours and job requirements in order for me to start working on Monday," She replied back.

One thing I have to tell you about Dr. Cullen is that his name gives me chills. I have never met the man so I have no idea how he acts or what he looks like but all I know is that I get this knot in my stomach whenever I hear his name. I don't know if its just me or if it is an instinct. Ever since we left New York I have been getting taller. Now I'm 4'11'' to start out with so getting taller is like 5'1'', but I have been progressively been growing which is weird since the last time I went to the doctor in New York he told me I was done growing. Anywho back to the conversation…

"Mom why couldn't you have dropped us off at La Push then come here to talk to _him_?"

She rolled her eyes thinking that I didn't see her which I did, "Because Sophia Lynn (ooh the middle name, she means business) I need you here so that you can watch the car. You need to be more polite to Dr. Cullen. He gave me a job when no one else would."

"Fine Mother (yea, I can dish it right back) but no promises on the nice thing. I do not like this guy and nothing will change that." I walked back to the car and opened the door, "Oh and mom, You may want to contact Uncle Joe because last time I talked to Mandy she said he was hoping to talk to you soon but you never call."

I got into the car where Abby was still sitting. We sat yet again listening to music from my iPod until we saw three boys who had the palest skin I have ever seen. Once again just like when mom would talk about Carlisle, I got this chill down my spine and a dropping feeling in my stomach. They were gorgeous though, they all looked like boys from Abercrombie but even hotter than that. To be honest they looked like they were Grecian statues with chiseled features and golden eyes it put you under a spell of shock. The boy who seemed to be the oldest was staring at me with intent. He seemed to be reading my thoughts because he turned to his brothers and said something. They began walking over to the car slowly almost in slow motion.

Halfway to our car my mom came back out to the car and saw the boys. She looked to me as if to ask who they were which I replied with a shrug and she began walking towards the boys with a friendly smile on her face. She is going insane, that is the only way I can describe her actions. She is going completely insane because she doesn't even know those boys. She could get KILLED! Then who would drive us to La Push?

Lets skip ahead to when we are driving to our house in La Push since I never even met those guys mom just talked to them and got in the car saying nothing of their conversation. The first thing I notice about La Push is that it has some really high cliffs which look fun to jump off of! I'm an adrenaline type of girl so that is what I find fun. Driving down the road the scenery just took my breath away and I needed to take out my camera to take some pictures. Finally we reach where we would be living for the next however long I just say here..


	3. Looking around your new house

The house was beautiful and very big so I felt out of place. Back in New York we had a medium sized flat on 42nd street which was cozy enough for mom and me. This house was huge like massive, looking around at the other houses on the street that look like sheds compared to this enormous thing. Why my mother went for the biggest house on the reservation is beside me. Getting out of the car I see two other cars in the driveway which I know do not belong to us.

"Mom, why are two cars in the driveway? We only have one car that we bought before we came over from New York." I turned my head to stare at my mother.

"Sophie, honey, those cars are yours and Abby's. You have the red one and Abby has the blue one. Mr. Black's son fixed them up for you two." Abigail and I ran over to my mom and hugged the stuffing out of her if she had stuffing.

I ran over to my new (old) car. It was a classic Mustang from 1966 I'm guessing with a convertible top and full out stereo system! This car was seriously awesome. Then there was Abigail's car which she was currently hugging. Her car was a 1969 Dodge Charger styled just like the General Lee from "The Dukes of Hazard" one of her favorite movies of all time. How Mr. Black got his hands on that I don't even know but she loved it.

Going away from my amazing car I moved to our new front door to go into the house. I opened the door and it looked like something out of a movie with a huge foyer with a wooden staircase leading up to the bedrooms. Moving into the kitchen I see something off of a cooking show. It had granite counter tops with stainless steel trimmings and a stainless steel sink. The refrigerator is also stainless steel with an ice machine and a water dispenser that had pictures of me, my mom, and my dad all over it. The island in the middle of the kitchen had this chandelier over it which was made out of white steel and had crystals hanging from it.

Running back up the foyer and up the stairs I move upstairs to where the bedrooms are. Along the walls are paintings with wolves and forests in them, it was my mother trying to remind me of where I came from again. I am really into city life and I love the fact I don't have to deal with any animals but my mom wants me to get back into my Quileute roots which is why she wears jewelry with wolves and the tribes symbol in it. The first door I get to is Abigail's room which looked like something off of an old fashioned Paris décor magazine with its wooden molding and black and white stripes. I guess mom had an interior decorator do our rooms because I know my mother does not have one artistic bone in her body. The next door I get to leads to the bathroom which I really don't need to describe because, well, it's a bathroom. The door after the bathroom was my mother's room which looks like a room you would find here in La Push, nothing to outrageous and a lot of handmade furniture was in it.

The last door I look into (I was getting bored and I really didn't feel like looking anymore) was (insert drum roll) my room! It was perfection to say the least. It looked exactly like my room from the loft complete with a fake window that had the New York skyline at sunset plastered under it. There was black furniture everywhere that I have had since I was 13 years old when my dad helped me redecorate my room because I was becoming a teenager. The most exciting thing in my opinion was the director's chair that I brought home one day from a set of Law and Order that they were giving away. With red bedding on my king size bed my room was completely my dream room. My mom may have been evil when she moved me away from New York but now, she was gaining points back by making me feel at home again even though I was thousands away from it. Reaching into the drawers of my dresser I got out a running outfit so I can take my daily run. Who knows what I will see on my run, I hope something interesting…


	4. Running by the water is not a good thing

As I was running I saw this guy in the water down by the beach. It was like 30 degrees out so of course I thought the guy was crazy. He was doing all these back flips and stuff which was….impressive BUT I didn't even know who the guy was. Then I guess he saw me so he came running over to where I was standing. I was on the fence on running from the crazy lunatic but something about him seemed familiar.

"Sophie?" the stranger said. Ok this is awkward, How the hell does he know who I am?

"Umm Hi, Who are you?" I asked him back.

The stranger chuckled , "Sophie, It's me, Jacob Black! Remember? We went to pre-school together?"

Then the rage hit me, "Oh yea. You use to pour sand on me and laugh with your little friends..what were their names? Oh yes, Quil and Embry. Of course I remember you." I glared at him so hard that I think the polar ice caps melted.

Jacob looked around nervously and then laughed, "Yea.. sorry about that. I guess I had a crush on you back then. Don't worry though. I'm over it."

I stared at him in shock. This guy who I have hated for god knows how many years just told me he use to pick on me because he had a crush on me. I thought about it for a while, I wondered how a guy so amazingly…fit? as him..have so much…evil? and just plain meanness that he would torture me because he liked me! He is such a JACKASS!

"Oh that's..cool? Sorry I really don't have any clue what to say to you." I replied. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. I wanted to make him squirm.

He rubbed his arm, "Yea, so you turned out pretty good. Your…16 right?" I guess that was the only thing that came to his mind (as lame as it is).

"Yea. Your….21 right? Kidding. Sorry. You just look way to old. I still can't believe you are little Jake from pre-school."

He laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean. It's been a crazy past few years. There has been some major stuff going on here in La Push and Forks. I heard your mom got a job working for Dr. Cullen in the hospital. I feel sorry for her. That guy is not exactly the most liked guy in La Push."

Once again I just stared at him. He thought the same exact thing about Carlisle as I did. "Wow Jacob, that's exactly what I think of him. He gives me the creeps every time I go near him or hear his names. It's like he was my mortal enemy or something. My mom tells me that it's just that he is overly pale and it creeps me out but I don't think that's why. I seriously think something in my DNA makes me hate this guy….umm Jacob are you ok?"

I guess it was Jacob's turn to stare in awe at me because after I mention my DNA his whole jaw dropped to what seemed to be the floor. I waved my hand in front of his face briefly but he was still in his "trance" so I just turned and jogged away.

I jogged all the way to my house and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Walking past mine and Abby's new cars I entered the house to go up stairs to take a shower and to practice my audition for Rent. I heard before we left that they were playing on either doing a remake of the movie or bringing it back on Broadway, so since it was my favorite show of all time and I went to go see it like 100 times in my life time, I figured I could audition for the role of Mimi. Walking downstairs in my glasses and sweatpants I walk into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and an apple but I found…

**Yay! Double Update! I've been working really hard on this story! Please please PLEASE! Review if you can! It will help me see if you guys are really liking this and if I should go on! Currently working on Chapter 5! I hope to get it done and then have another update tomorrow! I love you all! OH AND FINALLY JACOB IS IN THE STORY! Haha Thought I would throw that in!**

**3 Kristina the writer!**


	5. I wish I was a normal girl!

Guess who I found when I watched in my kitchen to get a bottle of water? Mr. Black, some boys from the reservation all with the same tattoo on their arm and last but not least, Mr. Jackass himself, Jacob. Of course I put on a smile and act nice around the other guys who are really hot (just saying) and Mr. Black. I walked over to the kitchen where they were all sitting around eating the food out of our refrigerator and sit right next to this guy who looks like an older version of Quil and Jacob. I looked up at Jake and smiled the fakest smile I could muster then turned my attention to the conversation that my mom was having with everyone.

"Well as I was telling you that is my daughter Sophia. I think she will get along with you guys very well. After all, she will be one of you soon I believe." My mom is officially going insane.

"Mom what do you mean "I will be one of them soon"? Who are all these guys? And why will I be one of "them" soon?", looking around I start recognizing more and more faces.

The one who looks to be the oldest steps over to where I was sitting, "Well I am Sam, the boy next to your mother on her right is Paul, on her left is Jared, on Jared's left is Seth, then next to you is Jacob who you already know, on your other side is Quil, then finally we have Embry. I think you may know Quil and Embry though so I guess that introduction was unneeded." I look around the table at all the boys who are all wearing pretty much the same thing, a tank top and ripped jeans.

I turned to my left, "Quil, from pre-school? Wow, you certainly have grown up. Oh and you too Embry! Seth, Don't you have an older sister?" the boy who I think is Seth shook his head, he must be shy. "Yea, Leah! I remember her. Where is she?"

"She is back at her house with her mother helping make dinner for the gang. I'm sure she wouldn't remember you anyway," Jacob said. That boy is about to get punched right in his big stupid head!

Luckily, Mr. Black came to the idiot's rescue, "Jacob! Be nice to Sophie! You need her, remember?" Ok..this whole they need me and I'm going to be with them soon thing is really scaring me.

"Need me? What are you all talking about? What am I going to turn into something weird..like a werewolf or something?" as I said this the whole room turned silent. I think I figured it out, "Mom, those stories of werewolves and vampires you use to tell me as a little kid..those are just stories right? I'm not a werewolf, am I? I thought boys were only werewolves."

"Honey, do not take this the wrong way, Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister, she is a werewolf. So are all these boys in this room with the exception of Mr. Black of course. Soph, you are a…."


	6. A Truce was made

"Soph, you are a werewolf." My mother said with a completely straight face. Is she joking? I'm a werewolf? How can that even be?

"Mom your joking. I can't be a werewolf. I'm only 5'2'' and I weight next to nothing! You said that all werewolves were boys and were tall and muscular! Plus, one thing, THEY AREN'T REAL! They were stories you told me when I was growing up to scare me! I don't believe you. You know what? I'm leaving, you all can have fun in your little made up world where vampires and werewolves are real." I marched my way out the door and started to walk to who knows where.

I walk thinking about how stupid my mom is and how I could never be a werewolf, I get lost. Stupid new town, stupid mom, stupid new job. You know who I blame for all this? I blame Crap head Cullen. He just had to offer my mom a job and make us move out to the middle of nowhere and leave everything I love behind. Just as I was about to cross over to the bench from the main road I heard something move behind me. My instincts kick on and I turn around and kick, but the thing I was kicking was a guy so…they were in a great deal of pain. This guy just so happened to be the Jackass himself, Jacob.

"Whoa! Sorry..wait..No I'm not. You deserve it. Why did you follow me?" I crossed my arms. Buddy I mean business so he better talk or else I will punch his big stupid head just like I promised.

"Shit! Sophie your kick is really strong and I'm a freaking werewolf! Ok, I followed you cause my dad told me to because he and your mom was worried you would get lost. Just like you did before you turned around and saw me. So if you don't mind, Please come with me so I can take you home." He reached out his hand to take me by my arm back to the house but I pulled away.

"Look Jacob, I do not like you. You make me want to punch your face. I'm not going anywhere with you and no one can make me. You're not a werewolf. You're crazy and I don't trust crazy people so I will find my own way home thank you." I started to walk away when the ground came out from under me and I was facing Jacob's ass. "Jacob Black! Put me the fuck down! I will bite your ass!"

Jacob simply chuckles and starts to walk to my house. I feel like Fiona from Shrek when Shrek picks her up and carries her to where he wants to go. This will not turn out well, so I do what I threatened to do and I bit Jacob Black's butt. He yelped in pain and let me go causing me to fall flat on my face. Graceful Black Graceful. Getting up and brushing off my shirt I look at the guy. To be honest, he is kind of adorable in an annoying way.

"Listen Jacob, I do not want to be fighting with you the whole time I live here..which is for however long it takes to convince my mom that we need to move back to New York. So I propose we call a truce. You and I will not longer battle as long as you never ever pick me up against my will ever again. Deal?" I stuck out my hand waiting for the guy to shake it. He made a face that I guess is either his thinking face or his constipated face and he finally shook my hand.

"Sure, sure. But you have to promise that you will let me carry you around every once in a while. Oh and you have to stop saying werewolves are fake..we are real. If you want I can show you right now." He raised his right eyebrow and left the other one down. I'm up for anything right now.

"Sure Jake..you can show me the great werewolfness of yourself. I'll be right here." I sat down on the nearest boulder and waited for Jacob who just went behind a large tree. I heard a ripping and then a pop. The next thing I see is…

**Hey! Double update! GASP! Sophia is a werewolf? Lol A little friendliness between Jake and Soph! I'm trying to come up with more nicknames for Sophia and Jacob so please REVIEW AND TELL ME SOME IDEAS! I seriously love you all for reading this! You are awesome and you get ten thousand fist kisses! Haha Bye!**


	7. A Friendship begins

The next thing I see is a very large russet wolf come out from behind the tree where Jacob just was. Oh my god, Jacob was just eaten by huge wolf thing! Should I run or should I not move? Um, I think I will choose the not moving opinion. Slowly the wolf comes closer to me and when it finally reaches where its snout is right against my nose I look into its eyes. I recognize the same brown that Jacob's eyes are and it has the same intense fire in them that Jacob has in his. The wolf grins and its eyes light up and that was when I realized, this wolf is Jacob.

"Jake? Is that you?" I ask the wolf. The wolf nods slightly and nudges me with his nose. I gasp and pet Jacob because I have nothing else to say. "Jake..this is going to be me isn't it? I'm going to be a werewolf too. I'm scared because well I'm far away from my true home and I don't want to face a vampire. The way my mom told the stories…they just scare me. Jake, I'm really sorry about being a bitch to you. I know you and I can be friends so from here out no more bitchy Sophie." I kissed his nose and watched at Jake walked back behind the big tree to transform back. There was a loud pop and I knew Jake was back to normal.

"Sophie, you know you don't have to be afraid. I went through it, Leah went through it, Seth went through it, all of the pack went through it. You have people who all went through it to help you. It's scary at first cause you feel like you're going to burst out of your skin and then when you do you feel angry and hurt all the time but you get use to it. The one thing that is an important fact is that you should always take off your clothes before phasing because if you don't they will get ripped and you will be naked when you phase back." He gave me a wink with the last sentence. Pig, but I guess it will be something I will have to deal with. He came out from behind the tree with the same clothes he had on before he "phased" as he said.

"Naked? As in no clothing at all? Then why are you wearing the same clothes you wore before you turned into your wolf form? Wait, you took them off before you phased! Oh! Hey, Um, Jake, can you take me home now? I promise I won't run away." Jacob shook his head and began helping me find my way back to the house. Along the way we talked about the girl Bella he use to play with when we were little and about his sisters who use to look after me. We came to one topic that was awkward for the both of us..which was dating.

"Jake? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I looked up at him as he looked out into a row of trees. He was so nervous about this, but why? That's what I want to know.

"No I haven't had a real girlfriend. I mean I had this thing with Bella Swan but she choose her stupid vampire boyfriend over me. I loved her but I'm over it now." Whoa whoa whoa, Hold the phone. Bella Swan? Vampire Boyfriend?

"Bella? You mean THE Bella! She has a bloodsucker for a boyfriend? How the hell does she stay safe! He is gonna kill her! She is so stupid. No offence of course. But How could she trust something that drinks blood?" Jacob looked down at me with this huge smile on his face. There is the old Jake I remember from pre-school, that perfect smile and those big brown eyes.

He slipped an arm around my shoulder, "I honestly don't know Soph. I guess that she loves danger draws her into him. But, she doesn't matter anymore. She is getting married to him and then she is getting turned into a vampire. Right now, I care about getting to know you. I know what your dreams are, I know where you think your true home is, but I don't know anything about why your eyes light up when you talk about life back here. Yea I saw it. You love it here. Admit it." He started to poke me and try to get me to admit that I love it here in La Push.

"No! Jake stop! I don't love it here! I hate it! Stop please! That tickles please!" with all my pleading he kept on poking and tickling me. "FINE! I love it here ok? It's beautiful. I admit it!" All of the sudden this stillness comes over his whole body and small boyish grin came to his lips. Then he does something really unexpected…


	8. Feelings are setting in…Stupid feelings

Looking into Jacob's eyes, I see everything that he is feeling and everything he is thinking. It was weird, like me and him had a connection right at that moment. Like I was say though, Jacob did something extremely unexpected, he started to lean down and he looked into my eyes. Strange as it sounds, I leaned into him as well. We got closer and closer till we were about 2 inches away from each other and Jacob pulled away suddenly and walked quickly to the other side of the path we were walking on.

"I'm sorry Sophie; I don't know what came over me. You were just there and I was just there and I'm just sorry. Look we are almost back to your house it's just up the road there. I'm going home. Tell my dad I will see him later." I tried to call after him but he was already halfway down the road. I do not know what happened back there but I need to put it out of my mind for right now. I walked back to my house and found that only Mr. Black, Seth and my mom were still there. Now I know why my mom and Mr. Black were there, but why Seth?

"Hi Mom, Mr. Black, I'm really sorry about running out like that. I guess I just had to much on my mind to handle it. Oh and Mr. Black, Jake said that he would see you at home. He wasn't feeling well so he walked me almost all the way here then he went home." I smiled because I knew the smile would sell it and Mr. Black bought it hook, line and sinker!

"It's fine, I guess I will be going then. Sophia, if you ever have any problems with anything, my door is always open. We will continue our talk about that thing Emma. I will tell Jacob to come over every once in a while to check on you. Good bye!" he rolled his way out the front door and down the path back to his house. Once he was out of eye site my mother turned to me and gave me a knowing look.

"Baby, I know you were lying just then. Jacob is not sick and there is a reason why he didn't walk you home. Now spill, I want to know." She pulled out a chair and sat down to listen to my story.

I sat down across from her. "Well mom, when I left I just wanted to clear my head like I would do in New York, you know by just walking around aimlessly? Well, Jake was following me as you knew and I kicked him..down there and we talked and we sort of sorted the rough patches that we had. Then he showed me that werewolves were real by phasing then phasing back. Well we walked and talked about everything that happened before I moved to New York and then not that far from the house..well we almost kissed and I don't even know why! He left before I could talk about it with him! I practically just met the guy! But when we were leaning into each other we had a moment where I knew exactly what he was feeling and what he was thinking. Mom, what does that mean?" I look to her, I must have desperation in my eyes cause my mom got this look on her face that was her thinking face.

"Baby, there is this thing that happens when you become a werewolf that is very different from everything else. It's called imprinting, it is when you see that one person and everything about you changes and all you want to do is protect and be with that person. It is very different then being in love because it is much stronger. When you become a werewolf, I have a feeling you imprint will be…."

**GASP! WHO WILL HER IMPRINT BE? WILL IT BE JACOB OR WILL IT BE SOMEONE YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET YET? Well you have to continue reading and find out! I promise you, you will like it ;). Oh and one thing! I am going to start putting different people into the story! So..If you would like to be in the story you will have to either review the story or tweet me xoxofaithfully telling me why you should be in the story! I will need the entries by Sunday! Also after I contact you I will need your pick on what you want your name to be! Ok? Good luck!**


	9. You just have to take a breath

"When you become a werewolf, I have a feeling your imprint will be Jacob." She said with a slight smile. Jacob? My imprint? How can that even be? Why am I still thinking this and not out loud?

"Jacob? My imprint? Seriously mom? Why would you even think that?" That's much better, now I don't seem like a crazy person. Not that I am crazy.

"It's not crazy and you will see in time what I mean. I fear I have revealed far too much already. Go and help Abigail finish unpacking her room. I can tell she is missing her parents so please do not bring up what a stressful day we have been having. Oh and make sure you tell her that you both will start attendance to the reservation high school tomorrow." I sighed and nodded my head as I turned and walked up to Abigail's bedroom.

"Hey AG, ma told me to come up and help ya. But you look like your pretty much done! So I guess we can finish it up and then rock out just like we use to back in New York! Complete with opening the windows and jumping on the bed. What do you say?" I put on the big smiley face and she sighed and continued to work. Well this is going to take some time. "Come on Abby! Talk to me! You haven't said one word since we left the airport! Please, Just tell me what is wrong."

"SP, well, I miss everyone back home and I feel like now that we are here, you are going to leave me for Jake and the pack. Do you even know how that feels Soph, do you know how it feels to be in a new town with only your best friend who is LEAVING you for some new guys?" She turned to me from her work with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ohmigod, I feel really bad for not even thinking about her feelings. I ran over and gave her a huge hug repeating my apologies over and over.

Wiping the last tear from my face I regained composer. "Abby listen to me, I will NEVER leave you for the pack. They are nice and hot but they are not people who would move all the way across the country with me just to make me feel at home. You are my soul sister for life and NO ONE will replace you. Not Jake, not Seth and not anyone else I meet here. If you want we can go to Jake's after school tomorrow and hang out together?"

Abby nodded her head and did one last sniff then headed off to get ready for bed. Wiping my eyes I made my way down to my room to get ready for bed. Opening my door I noticed something I did not notice when I first got in my room. I had a hidden way to get to a balcony that was covered by a stage curtain. Pulling up the curtain and opening the door I stepped out onto my balcony for the first time. The sight was so beautiful with reds, purples, pinks and oranges lighting the sky. I took a deep breath and for the first time today, I was relaxed. Everything happened so fast today, just this morning I was a normal New Yorker who had the dream to be on thoe stage and now I was a New Yorker who is a werewolf who may "imprint" on a guy she does not even know. Life is crazy, and I guess I just needed to take a breath.

I got into bed that night with a clear mind thankfully. I lay in my bed and looked at the fake window of New York and feel like there was hope. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day, and hopefully a less stressful day. Closing my eyes I slip into unconsciousness…

**Wow! It's been a while! Well I got really busy lately with getting my sophomore year done and getting ready for my written test for my learner's permit I've just been too busy to pay attention to this story BUT! I am going to be working on it again. I know this is short but It got a lot of things I needed to talk about handled with. Anywho! Review and tell your friends! Kidding on that last part you don't have to tell your friends but I would love it if you review! Haha. I love you all so much and thank you for reading this story! SCHOOL FOR SOPHIE STARTS TOMORROW! WHO IS EXCITED! 3**


	10. Dreams that can predict the future?

_ A mist lays over the ground where I stand and all I can see for miles are trees. The never ending forest is extremely silent, everything is in black and white just like in the old movies. I fear for my life because I've seen many horror movies where this leads to the girl getting killed. Suddenly I hear a twig breaks and I whip my head around to see what it was. I see a large wolf, whom I recognize is Jacob. _

_ Sophia, I need you to follow me." Now, Jacob did not say this but he somehow managed to tell me it in my mind. I open my mouth and try to tell him I will but nothing comes out so I simply nod and follow him through the trees._

_ We walk past countless trees with peeks of light through the leaves above us. Jacob leads me to an open clearing and tells me that this is where I will need to be at a later date. I can't help but wish I could talk to him and ask him why I would need to be here but Jacob begins to fade away from me. I reach out to try and hold on to him but he slips away and soon my surroundings fade away as I heard a loud beeping noise…_

I jolt out of bed feeling around for my alarm clock. I finally find it and hit the snooze button silencing the loud beeping. Getting up out of bed I realize I have a thin layer of sweat and that my sheets are askew mostly from my tossing and turning at night. Quickly, I make my bed and get out my clothes for the day plus two towels for my shower. I get ready for school but I decide to skip on the heels today mostly because I think it would scare some of the kids at the school. Grabbing everything I would need for school I ran to Abby's room to see if she was ready to go.

"Abby you ready? We have to get going! By the way, wear flat shoes I want to ride our bikes to school today." I said walking by Abby's room not even looking to see what she was doing.

"Soph Wait! I just want to tell you that I am going to see what student leadership programs they have at school so I'm going to say late if that is ok?" I nodded my head and continued on walking down stairs to have a quick breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen I saw a small note that was taped to the refrigerator from my mom. It read:

**Dear Girls, **

** Sorry I'm not here for your first day but Carlisle called last night saying that he needed me at the hospital early this morning so you guys will have to go to school without me. Sophia, make sure you watch out for Abbie and also look for Jacob because I talked to Billy last night about him having Jacob show you guys around the school. Make some new friends and be nice. Good luck!**

**Love, **

**Mom**

**P.S Coffee is in the top cabinet. Make sure you don't burn yourself.**

Thank god mom got coffee or else I would be going to school feeling like a zombie all morning. I have a slight caffeine addiction since I started high school so I have to have at least one cup of my coffee with half and half and 3 sweeten lows every morning. I called up to Abby asking her if she wanted a cup and she declined saying she would have some water instead. I started the coffee maker and proceeded to make us a quick egg and cheese sandwich each to start off the day properly. They are better at McDonalds but mine will have to do for this morning.

Abigail came running down the stairs in her boots and grabbed her water from the frig and the sandwich and we were out the door for school. We hope on our bikes and ride till we find the enterance to the small high school. The sign in front says "Welcome to the home of the Wolves!" All I can say was that it was rather ironic since I'm going to be a wolf soon. Well here goes the start of something totally different…

**I know, I know, I know! Long time no update? Sorry! My birthday came and went and I got my sophomore year done. Now I am signed up for my local community college for this program. Well I know this is all excuses to you guys but thank you for being patient. The semester starts on the 7****th**** (same day as Glee! :D) and I will be juggling a lot of stuff! So I'm going to try while I still have time off to rush through and write a whole lot of chapters maybe even finish the first part in the series. (Yes I plan on making sequels, I'm not sure on how many I am making but I know it will have sequels. It also depends on you guys…Do you want sequels? Tell me in the reviews! ;]) That's it for now. Its really late now..So I'm going to sleep! I will most likely have had a whole night's sleep when I upload this..so HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE! Haha and now I am done with that awkward outro…BYE!**


	11. Update!

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the fact I have not been updating a lot lately. I have been in either a writer's block or I have been working on my other projects. Just so you know I did not forget about you guys. I've been busy with getting ready for college (Its community college, no worries!) and I've been interested in different stories that have been running through my mind recently. For example, just today I got a story for the Percy Jackson series. Now, I really am trying to write stuff for this story I just get these times where I get a burst of inspiration for one story and I write until my inspiration is gone. Right now my inspiration is elsewhere. So for now all you have is this and what I have written so far. Until I have my inspiration back, I am going to be running a contest. This contest is for characters in my story. Now that Sophia and Abigail will be starting school I am going to need extras, minor characters, and maybe even a few major characters to help with the cast. So here are the details of the contest

The rules of the contest are very simple.

1. You must have read all the chapters I have written at the time of submission.

2. You must be at least 13 years old.

3. You must fill out the entry sheet completely.

4. You must be an actual fan of Twilight.

5. You also must have reviewed my story at least once.

See! It is that simple! Now on with the entry form which will be in the next chapter, I want to make sure you get the full entry form. The only thing I need from you is that you must email me at my email address with your entry form in order to be entered into the contest. I will decide when the contest is over later so check back for updates on that. Keep reading and tell me if you are going to read my new stories I may have coming out soon.


	12. Entry Form!

THIS IS THE ENTRY FORM! PLEASE FILL IT OUT AND EMAIL ME! The email address will be on the bottom so make sure you keep note of it. Good Luck!

Name:

Birthday:

What country do you live in?:

Interests:

Favorite part of this story:

Why should I pick you?:

Character name:

Character age:

Character Personality:

Character look:

Would you rather be a major character, minor character, or extra?

Well that's it! Really Easy! My email you should email this to me is drgleek8894 aol . com just add the at sign and remove the spaces! I will look through these and hopefully I will find a spot for everyone! Well time to get back to work on my other Percy Jackson story!


	13. The metamorphosis is starting

The school in front of me was nothing special. I've seen schools like this in movies when they have the main characters in like small town which is basically where I am now, so that makes sense. The school is a two floor building that looks to be about one hundred years old with brick walls and stairs leading to the front door. Kids were acting just like you seem them in all the movies. You saw the jock, the preps, the cheerleaders, the Goths, the drama nerds, and the geeks all together in certain areas. The groups were small but you could see the different cliques.

Jacob came strolling over breaking the "Mean Girls" cliché. He looked like he could be the typical high school quarterback but in a tank top and cut off jean shorts in the middle of November. I knew better then to think he was just tough skinned. Walking over to me, he shot his pearly white smile and a wave. Rolling my eyes I pulled my bike into the bike rack and locked it out of pure routine. Turning from my bike I came face to face with Mr. "Don't get me upset" himself.

"Someone's pleasant this morning. I was trying to say hello S.C, but apparently you were too busy. I was voted out of all the pack to show you around school. So let's get your city ass into school now." Jacob reached into my basket on my bike and took my backpack and started to walk into school.

Grabbing the bag away I took charge of the situation. "Hell no **Jacob**. I can find my own way around the school, plus you did not even pay attention to Abby! You know how rude that is?", Abby tried to intervine but I kept going, "And one more thing, Never **ever** order me around ever again. Remember, I am getting just as strong as you are Mr. Wolfman. Now Goodbye, I will see you, um, not anytime soon hopefully. Come on Abby let's go to the office to get our schedules." Abby and I started to walk away when she turned to give Jacob a sympathetic smile and a quick hug. That girl is so going to get it.

Walking to the office we passed many kids who would give us the one over then whisper something to their friend or text someone on their phone. Looks like word is getting out that the new girls are h-o-t HOT! Well for me, literally since I'm turning into a werewolf apparently. We got to the office and the old looking lady gave us our schedules. The only class Abby and I have together is Drama which is perfect but we didn't even have lunch together. The first class I have is Algebra 2 which is the same room as my homeroom. I hope has someone I know in it even though the only people I know are the pack and Abby. I also got my locker assignment which luckily is right next to Abby's. Leaving the office together, Abby and I walked to our lockers.

When Abby and I got to the place where our lockers were located we saw that Embry and Jacob had the lockers on the sides of our lockers. This is going to be a great year. I felt a pain in my abdomen but I ignored it after all it was my first day of school why would I want to leave early? Jacob probably could sense my pain when he looked up and gave me a worried look. Damn you Jacob and your sense of what's going on with me.

"Hello Jacob, Nice to see you again. If you would excuse me I need to get to my locker." Pushing my way through the boys I go to my locker and opened the lock with the combination 8-16-8.

Jacob leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You look like you were hit by a train. I know that look, if you don't leave now you will regret it. You're changing earlier than we expected."

Pushing him away I whispered back, "I'm fine Jacob. I'm sure my werewolf side will wait 6 hours. It's the first day at a new school for me. I'm not leaving early, I happen to care about my schooling." I put my jacket in my locker and told Abby I would see her later but she was too caught up in talking to Embry.

I started to talk to my homeroom but I got lost along the way. Five minutes into homeroom I finally found the classroom. Opening the door I walked in, center of attention the entire class staring at me I waved meekly. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost on my way here." The teacher told me to take a seat next to the young man in the third row of seats who turned out to be….

**BUM BUM BUM! Sophie is phasing already! Next chapter is going to be the last chapter in the story haha. Sorry for the sudden ending of the story but I need some freedom to write different stuff. I gave up on my Percy Jackson story and I also have deleted my Harry Potter story. After the end of this story I am going to start work on a Big Time Rush fan fiction based off a dream I had. If you want a sequel to this story then tell me otherwise I am going to write one but I won't post it. I need your input guys! I love you all and lets wrap this mother up soon! Haha Bye!**


	14. The day the world turned upside down

Of course someone out there wanted me to suffer because they made it that Jacob Black had the seat next to me in almost every single class I was in. Throughout the day the pain in my stomach got worse and worse but I had to make it through the first day of school. When the time came for gym, I excused myself to the school nurse and Jacob volunteered to help me get there. The nurse gave me some time to lay down when I told her it was "female problems" which made Jacob uncomfortable when the nurse insisted on asking if we had intercourse yet. Oh teachers, you guys seriously have no clue what the heck is going on with your students. I laid down for the entire gym period and Jacob stayed with me the entire time.

"Sophia Lynn, you need to go home now," Jacob whisper-yelled to me, "Your changing today! If you don't leave soon you will go full out wolf in the middle of the lunch room. I'm taking you either to your house or mine. I don't care, but you are leaving this school." He gave me his "hurt puppy" look and I slowly lost my resolve. I of course, agreed after 2 minutes of the idiot giving me the look.

I texted Abigail quickly and told her that I got food poisoning from the egg salad. She replied with a "see you at home and thanks for the tip" and Jacob and I were off. Getting into his Volkswagen Rabbit we drove to his house where his father met us at the door.

"I know that look, She is going through the change earlier than we expected. Get her on the couch quickly." Jacob then picked me up bridal style and laid me on their coach. Suddenly a wave of pain and anger came over me. Lashing out I grabbed onto Jacob's arm and screamed dozens of curses at him. The wave went away slowly and I apologized to Jacob again and again for hurting him even though I knew I did not really hurt him. These waves of pain lasted for 6 hours, I felt like I was in labor although I don't know what that feels like of course.

"When does this stop Jake? It hurts! I can't take it anymore. The anger is building up inside of me and I feel like I want to burst out of my skin yet something is stopping me! Help me now!" I pleaded with all my might. Jake told me it was going to stop soon and that his transformation only took 12 hours and Leah's took 9 hours.

The pressure inside my body just grew and grew until at about 8 pm when I had the sudden urge to run outside. Looking up at the sky, I felt like I burst through my skin. It was a very interesting feeling being a wolf, you feel like you are outside of yourself and you hear voices inside of your head. Jacob's voice came into my head and helped me by explaining what to do. He told me to take a deep breath and to think of a happy place. Slowing I came down from my rush of anger and all of the sudden I was back to normal, my good old human self. The one problem, I was naked.

I started to scream but a tank top and shorts were thrown at me from Leah who was coming out from behind a tree. Quickly I pulled them on and I felt like I was safe again. "Thank you Leah." I smiled at her.

"Don't mention it, next time you phase, take off your clothes and make sure you remember where you put them. Oh and, don't phase back in front of the guys, they tend to sneak a peak." She started to walk off to her house but I stopped her.

"How do I take control of this Leah? I'm really scared. I just felt so angry. How do you manage this?" I pleaded with her.

She rolled her eyes quickly but started to tell me her story, "It was hard at first, that's for sure. But everyone in the pack helped me keep control of my anger even though, most of my anger had to do with Sam. Long story short, before you start asking about it, he imprinted on Emily and left me but we are both getting over it. You will get use to phasing and the voices in your head, those are the voices of the pack. Trust me when I say this, I don' t usually help people but you remind me of myself so I'm going to help you." She gave me a hug, "But if you tell anyone, especially that Jacob, you will never get my help again."

"Thank you Leah! It feels good to have a girl who will look out for me. Oh and I doubt that Jacob will be a problem, I hate him remember?" I said in an obvious tone.

Just then Jacob walked out from behind the nearest tree, my whole world turned upside down at the exact moment. At that moment, I imprinted on Jacob Black.

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMM! And that's the end of Crest of Black! I need your feedback guys! I'm most likely going to write a sequel but I will only post it if you guys want me to. This was a very fun ride with these characters. Sorry It took so long to get to the end. But I hope you liked it! Love you all, look out for some new stuff I am writing. BYE!**


	15. Sequel News!

Hello my little werewolves! Time to talk about the sequel, due to the overwhelmingly high views on my story I will write a sequel but I am not going to write it right away. I have other ideas for stories I would like to write. You guys really are awesome for reading my story and helping me get my work out there. The last few chapters were not my best work in the world but if you read the new story I am working on, you will see how great my writing can be. For the next addition of Crest of Black I am going to need some new characters for when Sophie and Abby are in school, private message me if you want to be one!

Well that is about it guys! Hope you all read my next story and don't you forget about me! (Breakfast Club reference) Bye!


	16. One Shotsss

Hello my lovelies! Now that Crest of Black is over I am going to be opening requests for one-shots! They can be from A. Twilight, B. Harry Potter, C. Percy Jackson, D. Big Time Rush, and E. Glee! Any of those things you can request a one-shot from! Include what your character's name should be and if you want a pairing, who you want your pairing to be! Oh and if you want to you can tell me how you basically want your one-shot to go! If your request is good enough I may even do a two shot or even possibly a whole series…you never knowwww! Haha That's it! Contact me by private messaging me! OH Check out my Big Time Rush preview! The story should be up as soon as I think I have had enough response to it!


	17. New Ideas

Hey guys! I just want you all to help me with this. I feel like writing either a new fan fiction or a one shot. Please please PLEASE! Tell me what show or book or movie the one shot or fan fiction should be! If you want me to write you a one shot just either review with your idea or message me. I'm going to open ANOTHER poll when I get all the ideas for what I should write about. Guys, don't do anything I have already written about. So that means, Big Time Rush, Twilight, House of Anubis and Percy Jackson is out of the running for a new fan fiction but they are open for one shots. OK! Please review…and yea. K bye!


	18. Sequel contest!

Hey guys, I know, long time no talk. I just wanted to say that I will NOT be making a sequel for Crest of Black. There is something I want you all to know. If you have the desire to make a sequel for this story, message me that you are and tell me the plot. If I like it, I will allow TWO people to write separate sequels. They will each have a different plot line. Try to be original! I really look forward to possibly reading some of your ideas! Good luck! 3


End file.
